Ground type
The type (じめんタイプ Jimen taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Ground-type Pokémon have powers and abilities related to control of ground and earth. Ground-type Pokémon are afraid of water, like Rock-type Pokémon, unless they are Water type. Many Ground Pokémon are also partially Rock type. These Pokémon are normally found in caves or rocky terrains, with the exceptions of some dual typed Pokémon. One bad thing about them is that they can't normally come off the ground, such as Diglett and Dugtrio, even though they are pretty good combatants when they are below the Earth's surface. They have powerful moves such as Earthquake and Fissure. Famous Ground-type Pokémon Trainers include Giovanni, the last Gym Leader of the Kanto region (also leader of Team Rocket); Bertha, a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four; Clay, the fifth Gym Leader in Unova; and Hapu, an island Kahuna in Alola. Ground-type moves *There are 19 Ground-type moves. **In Generation I, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **12 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Tough moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. List of Ground-type moves Effectiveness of Ground-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ground type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Ground-type-Pokémon Trainers Ground-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Ground-type-Pokémon Kahunas Ground-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Ground type records * Mega Steelix is the tallest Ground type. * Diglett and Alolan Diglett are the smallest Ground-types. * Diglett is the lightest Ground type. * Primal Groudon is the heaviest Ground type. * Wooper and Nincada evolve at the lowest level (20) * Pupitar evolves at the highest level (55) * Zygarde 100% has the most HP of all Ground-types (216) * Primal Groudon has the most Attack & Sp. Atk of all Ground-types (180 & 150) * Mega Steelix has the most Defense of all Ground-types (230) * Claydol has the most Sp. Def of all Ground-types (120) * Dugtrio has the most Speed of all Ground-types (120) * Primal Groudon has the highest base stat total of all Ground-types (770) Ground-type Pokémon 67 Pokémon are Ground type. (8.35% of all Pokémon) Pure Ground-type Pokémon 15 Pokémon are pure Ground type. (22.39% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Primary Ground-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are primary Ground type. (28.36% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Secondary Ground-type Pokémon 33 Pokémon are secondary Ground type. (49.25% of the Ground-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Ground-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Ground type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because ground, mud and sand are usually used to put off a fire, that's because the ground suffocates the fire, letting it without any oxygen. *They're strong against the type because if you drop any venom into the ground, this ends by disappearing. Alternatively, it could be because while pollution has devastating effects on organic life, it doesn't really have an effect on the Earth itself. *They're strong against the type because a sandstorm can erode rocks, also because an earthquake can break rocks. *They're strong against the type because a sandstorm impedes machines like cars, because the oil lubricates their gears and with sand, dirt, or mud, the oil doesn't work. Also, earthquakes destroy metallic structures. *They're weak against the type because plants absorb minerals from it and open through the ground using their roots. *They're weak against the and types in reference of erosion. Also because earth becomes weak when it's wet or frozen. *They're immune against the type because in real life, the ground is a natural sink of electrons, and electrical appliances don't work when filled with dirt. Also, earthquakes destroy power lines. *The type resists them because many bugs like worms live inside the ground and many of them eat it. And burying a bug in sand, dirt, or mud will result in the bug digging its way out. *The type is immune to them because something that is flying doesn't touch ground, therefore, they don't get affected by earthquakes and Earth shifts. Trivia *The Ground-type is tied with the -type and the -type for the least Gigantamax forms, each having 1. Notes es:Tipo tierra Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type moves